L'épidémie
by saphira15
Summary: Vivre à plusieurs dans un endroit restreint a quelques inconvénients. Le principal, c'est qu'une épidémie se propage très vite...Très très vite. Qui arrivera à y échapper ?


Hello Everybody !

Vous êtes surpris hein ? J'viens de poster un nouveau chapitre de TLD, et me revoilà déjà avec autre chose ! Cette fois c'est un OS et je préviens d'ores et déjà: c'est complètement différent de ce que je fais d'habitude.

Voici la chanson dont je me suis inspiré : http*:/*www*.youtube.*com/watch?v=71hqRT9U0wg (sans les étoiles^^)

Je préconise de l'écouter en lisant, pour être bien dans l'ambiance très spéciale de cet OS :)

Je remercie chaudement CathouxXx qui a été la bêta-reader sur cet OS, et qui fait toujours un boulot énorme :) Je vous conseille de lire ce qu'elle écrit !

* * *

**L'épidémie**

-Vas t'occuper de Judith.

-Mais Papa !

-Carol doit lire des histoires aux enfants, elle a besoin de toi pour t'occuper de ta petite sœur. Alors vas-y. S'il te plait.

Carl se renfrogna. Au lieu de s'occuper des animaux avec lesquels il pouvait au moins se sentir utile, il était obligé de se coltiner un bébé. Il adorait sa petite sœur, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il y avait d'autres personnes pour s'occuper d'elle. Des personnes comme Beth par exemple. Beth était une fille, elle était naturellement douée pour ça et, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Mais où était-elle ? Probablement avec son copain, ce gars-là, plus âgé qu'elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait, sauf lui.

Il jeta un regard assassin à son père qui s'était déjà détourné pour donner à manger aux cochons et, voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, se résolut à obéir.

Carol changeait les langes du bébé lorsque Carl pénétra dans la prison. Il fit bien attention de rester à l'écart, n'appréciant pas forcément de voir sa petite sœur sous cet angle-là. C'était trop beurk pour lui. Quand Judith fut changée, rhabillée et replacée sur son tapis, Carl s'avança. Carol lui lança un doux sourire, et Carl ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

-Je vais avec les enfants, tu t'occupes d'elle ?

Carl hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça.

-Beth devrait revenir d'ici un petit quart d'heure, elle s'occupe des rôdeurs avec Glenn et Maggie.

Aussitôt, Carl s'en voulut d'avoir médit à son sujet. Ce n'était pas bien, il en était conscient, et il devait arrêter d'agir avec colère. C'était la seule façon de récupérer la confiance de son père et ainsi son arme.

-D'accord, pas de soucis.

Carol le remercia et s'en alla, laissant la fratrie ensemble. Avec un soupir, Carl s'assit près de Judith. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et Carl sourit aussi, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La bonne humeur constante de Judith était communicative. De ses petites mains potelées, le bébé attrapa un hochet près d'elle et rit de contentement. Carl sourit et réunit près d'elle d'autres jouets. Elle était adorable, il devait bien le reconnaitre. Et sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, il se mit à fredonner une comptine. C'était plus un tic, après avoir entendu Judith faire du bruit, ça lui rappelait l'école, les chansons que sa maitresse leur chantait.

Judith était habituée aux chansons. Beth passait son temps à chanter pour la petite fille, mais Carl était plutôt sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais chanté une comptine pour enfant. Elle, c'était plus des chants religieux qu'elle avait appris à la chorale de l'église. Alors Carl se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait contribuer à l'éducation musicale de sa sœur. Il commença, tout doucement, presque inquiet à l'idée qu'on le surprenne et qu'il passe pour un gamin devant les autres :

-_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands._

Judith cria pour manifester son enthousiasme, et Carl sourit. Il ne se rappelait pas trop de la suite, mais il se dit qu'à l'âge de Judith, elle ne devait pas trop s'en soucier. Alors il recommença :

_-If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands._

À ce moment précis, Judith frappa dans ses mains, et Carl éclata de rire. Soit c'était une très belle coïncidence, soit Judith était très douée pour son âge. Il recommença, et cette fois, tapa dans ses mains à chaque fois que la chanson l'exigeait. Et à chaque fois, Judith l'imita.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Carl se tourna brusquement vers Beth qui les observait, les mains sur les hanches. Joueur, il lui dit :

-Viens voir.

Beth s'approcha, s'asseyant tout près de lui. Carl rougit malgré lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et se remit à chanter. Heureusement pour lui, Judith daigna recommencer son geste, ce qui fit rire Beth.

Carl lui lança un regard éclatant.

-Elle vient d'où cette chanson ?

-À l'école, la première année, ma maitresse la chantait tout le temps.

Carl se tut se rendant compte, encore une fois, des années qui les séparaient. Avant tout ça, il était à l'école primaire tandis que Beth… Beth était au lycée. Il n'était qu'un gamin pour elle. C'était normal qu'elle soit avec Zach, il était de son âge, il la comprenait, mais Carl…n'appartenait pas au même monde. Il était presque plus proche de Judith que de Beth, c'était dire…

-Tu peux m'apprendre ?

La douce voix de Beth chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait. Alors il chanta à nouveau, et Beth ne mit pas longtemps pour joindre sa voix à la sienne. Judith jubilait de bonheur, et frappait dans ses mains de façon frénétique. C'était tellement bien d'avoir deux adultes rien que pour elle.

* * *

Beth fredonna cet air toute la journée. Il fallait dire, il était incroyablement entêtant, et elle n'avait pas vraiment de baladeur pour écouter une autre musique et penser à autre chose. Elle s'occupa donc du potager en fredonnant, fit à manger en fredonnant et retrouva Zach, toujours en fredonnant. Celui-ci rit en reconnaissant l'air, et s'amusa à inventer une variante bien moins bon enfant.

Quand Glenn rejoignit Maggie pour leur tour de garde du début d'après-midi, il fredonnait doucement « _If you're happy and you know it…_ » et n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. Il avait entendu Zach la chanter plus tôt, et elle lui avait aussitôt rappelée ses jeunes années, quand il chantait cette même chanson à ses petites sœurs. Elles l'adoraient, et Glenn ne pouvait oublier le nombre de chorégraphies délirantes qu'il avait improvisé, juste pour le plaisir de les voir rire, d'un rire dont seuls les bébés ont le secret.

Il se força à penser à autre chose en voyant Maggie avancer vers lui. Maggie se moquerait sûrement de lui en entendant ça, et il s'y refusait.

Mais cette chanson était vraiment vraiment entêtante et alors que, quelques minutes plus tard, Maggie chevauchait ses genoux en lui embrassant le cou, il ne put s'empêcher de fredonner, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Maggie releva vivement la tête, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? Exigea-t-elle, posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

-C'est rien, c'est un truc que Zach chantait tout à l'heure.

-Non sérieusement, ça m'dit quelque chose.

Maggie avait son air décidé, celui qu'elle arborait toujours quand voulait quelque chose. Glenn savait, avec le temps, que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne la ferait changer d'avis. Alors il soupira et avoua :

-C'est une chanson pour enfant…

Les lèvres de Maggie tremblèrent, comme si elle se retenait de rire, et elle finit par demander :

-Une…une chanson pour enfant ? Laquelle ?

_-If you're happy and you…_

_-Know it clap your hands_, finit Maggie. Ouais, je connais.

Et, devant le regard interrogateur de Glenn, elle ajouta :

-Il y avait cette émission, le matin, quand j'allais à l'école, et cette chanson passait à chaque fois. J'me rappelle, c'était des adolescents déguisés en animaux qui chantaient et dansaient. C'était vraiment ridicule. Mais c'était une bonne chanson, du genre qui te reste toute la journée dans la tête.

* * *

Toute la journée, c'était peu de le dire. Maggie fredonna cette chanson en rentrant dans la prison, et expliqua à son tour d'où venait cette chanson à Karen avec qui elle tria le linge.

-Ah oui, réalisa Karen en entendant les paroles. Les enfants de ma voisine chantaient ça tout le temps. C'était extrêmement pénible.

-M'en parle pas, Glenn vient de me la chanter pendant qu'on…enfin, tu comprends.

-Dur, ria Karen.

* * *

Karen s'éclipsa un peu plus tard avec Tyreese pour passer un moment tous les deux, et évidemment, finit par chanter cette chanson et dut apprendre à son compagnon les paroles. Celui-ci ne la connaissait absolument pas, et s'étonna donc qu'elle puisse avoir été chantée par la moitié du groupe. Karen sourit et rétorqua que ça risquait de lui arriver à lui aussi. Cette chanson, c'était le mal incarné.

Ce dernier oublia l'épisode et alla plutôt voir sa sœur qui rentrait de mission avec Michonne. Il l'aida à décharger quelques cartons de nourriture, et, alors qu'il rangeait des boites de conserve sur l'étagère de la cuisine, chantonna :

-_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands_…

Il réalisa lorsque sa sœur, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, explosa de rire :

-Sérieusement Ty ? Cette chanson ? T'auras pas pu trouver moins adapté à la situation ?

-C'est Karen qui me l'a appris tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-il. Parait que c'est la nouvelle chanson à la mode dans la prison.

-J'pense qu'on aurait pu trouver mieux.

-Au moins, les paroles sont pas difficiles à retenir…

* * *

N'importe quelle personne extérieure, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de la situation, aurait pu rajouter : _pas assez difficile à retenir_. Car, Effectivement, la chanson et les paroles firent le tour du groupe. Femmes, enfants, hommes, jeunes, moins jeunes, tout le monde y passa, tout le monde, à un moment ou à un autre, entendit cette chanson, n'y fit pas attention sur le moment, et se surprit quelques minutes voir quelques heures plus tard à fredonner ce même air entêtant.

À la fin de la journée, la chanson avait fait le tour des survivants, était passée par toutes les bouches et surtout, avait fini par agacer tout le monde.

* * *

Lorsque Daryl revint de la chasse, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, il ne trouva personne dans la cour. Il fronça les sourcils, évita quelques rôdeurs qui venaient vers lui et escalada le maigre portail qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils mettent cette fameuse pièce de fer qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus loin.

Il parcourut le terrain et pénétra dans la prison puis dans la cuisine, s'étonnant de ne croiser aucun survivant. C'était bien la première fois. Et, alors qu'il poussait la porte menant à la cuisine, il commença à entendre quelque chose, quelque chose qui fit dresser ses poils sur ses bras. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir,

Il cligna des yeux en voyant la scène : La quasi-totalité des survivants étaient debout au milieu de la pièce, et chantaient à tue-tête, tapant des mains, des pieds, ou toute autre partie du corps en riant.

Daryl eut un air horrifié et recula précipitamment pour s'enfuir loin de cette catastrophe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas prendre part à ça. Il se hâta vers sa chambre et posa son arbalète sur le sol. Se relevant, il sentit quelque chose sortir de sa bouche, presque par réflexe :

-_If you're happy and you know it clap your hands…_

**_The END !_**

**_Une tite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_**


End file.
